casters_networkfandomcom-20200213-history
Sister Knights - From Space to the Sea
From Space To The Sea is a side-story for Sister Knights set one year after Episode VIII. It started production on the 10th of January, 2019, and is written by Night★Fury Warrior. The main two characters are Sonia Borne and Jane Lante. Preview We were now coming into the harbour, and I saw the Yokosuka Girls’ Marine High School docks beside us. “Wow, that’s a lot of Kagerou-class destroyers just parked up for use by students,” Sonia commented. “I’m more surprised that they’re giving a Yamato-class battleship to students,” I noted, pointing to the grey and red battleship which had Y118 on the bow. “I wonder which ships we’ll be assigned to?” “Well, you are the Queen of Qeios. I won’t be surprised if they give you the Yamato-class,” I smirked. “Then what about you? I thought I heard a rumour that they had a Kongou-class battleship but I don’t see it, otherwise you’d probably end up on that,” she sighed. “Your Majesties, we’ve arrived. And by the looks of it, there’s students waiting for you,” one of the officers announced. I looked over at my girlfriend. She looked very professional in her QIN Officer’s uniform; a grey short-sleeve shirt and tight combat-leggings with various bits of golden armour plates around it. On her right shoulder plate was painted the sword and cogs from the Qeian flag, and her rank badges clearly showed her status as Queen. My ARN Officer’s uniform was far less warrior-styled and more traditional; a purple short-sleeve shirt and knee-length skirt, which both had green stripes down the sides. The skirt’s waist-band was also green, as was the bottom of it. The same went for the arms of the shirt. Much like Sonia’s uniform, I had the yellow flower from the Arendellian flag stitched onto the right arm, and my rank as Princess was displayed proudly on the left of my chest. (Just to be clear, both uniforms would normally have long-sleeve shirts however personal preference and the weather conditions of the planet offer alternatives.) Sonia grabbed my cap and put it on my head. “Alright, time to go be instructors, Commander Lante,” she smiled. And time to start speaking Japanese. Good thing I learnt Āsuman during school in Arendelle. We both disembarked from the frigate and walked up to where the students and some instructors were formally lined up. I stood next to Sonia as the girls saluted, and we returned the salute. “Queen Sonia and Princess Jane, it’s an honour to meet you both. We appreciate you taking the time to aid our students,” said Mayuki Munetani, the principal of Yokosuka Girls’ Marine High School. “The honour is ours, we’re happy to help out our allies. We live in this world just as much as we live in the Dream Realm,” Sonia stated. I took note of how many students were present. 72. That’s pretty small even for one of these ships isn’t it? Looks like one of the girls has an officer’s uniform on as well as a captain’s hat, guess she’s the captain. But wait…there’s another girl with a captain’s hat too…don’t tell me this is two crews? If split evenly, that would make each crew only 36 people… “The ships you two will be assigned to have already been chosen, and these students form the two crews you will be working with. Queen Sonia, you will be aboard the Musashi with Captain Moeka China. Princess Jane, we’ve selected the Harekaze for you to oversee, with Captain Misaki Akeno. Both ships are scheduled for training tomorrow, so I suggest you rest up and also get to know your new crews,” Miss Munetani explained. “Captains,” Both girls who wore captain’s hats stepped forward, saluting once more. They really weren’t lying when they said these are high school girls. They can’t be any older than 17! Literally nine years younger than Sonia! The shorter brown-haired girl stepped closer to me. “Jane-sama, I hope we get along!” she said with a smile, offering her hand. I returned the smile and shook her hand. “So do I, Captain Misaki. I look forward to working with you and your crew on the Harekaze,” I replied. “Come on, I’ll introduce you to the rest of the crew and show you the ship!” she exclaimed excitedly, dragging me along behind her. And sure enough, 35 of the girls followed us to a Kagerou-class destroyer. Is this girl really the captain? She’s pretty damn carefree. I like her already. I took a good look at the ship I would be serving on. It was about the same length as the Perth, though was quite a bit thinner. And of course, it was dark grey with red markings, same as all the other Yokosuka ships. I took a mental note of the ship’s number; Y-469. “Welcome aboard the Harekaze, Jay-chan,” Akeno smiled. Category:Story Category:SH Category:WIP